Gone but Not Forgettened
by Summer Mint
Summary: Ibukota Indonesia akan dipindahkan! tentu Jakarta sebagai ibukota kini sangatlah shok! "Apa aku tidak di perlukan lagi?" OC, OOC, AU, abalanes, gajeness, dkk DONT LIKE DONT READ! RnR plizz


Disclamire : Hetalia Gakuen, Nihon-kun itu milik Hidekazu Himaruya sensei XD

Klo Jakarta, Indonesia, dan Malang itu milik author! #plakplok!

Summary : Mendengar berita bahwa ibukota Indonesia di rencanakan pindah, membuat Jakarta shok dan sedih. "Apa aku…tidak dibutuhkan lagi ya?" AU, OC, OOC, Hetalia Gakuen Style, cacatness, abalness, dkk. Pairing : JakartaXMalang slight, JakartaJapan.

Oke, berhubung saya punya OC Jakarta, inisiatif saya bikin tentang Jakarta. Apa lagi pas banget ada isu tentang ibukota kita tercinta (hueek! DX) bakal pindah. Jujur, saya kurang setuju T.T" coz, sejak gw blom ada di dunia, ortu gw udah tinggal di Jakarta. Jakarta udah kyk darah daging gw lah XD! (lebhay...)

Ohya, thanks berat untuk semua yang coment status di FB dan posting di grup HOCT (Ka' Ace, Ayu, Irene, Natha, Vienna, Adhika, dan semua yang-belom-saya-sebut-tp- telah komen Arigatou Gozaimasu! ). Semua pendapat kalian insya Allah saya taro di fict ini XDDDb.

Karna sebagian besar fict ini bertokoh OCes saya, maka akan saya perkenalkan dulu deh :

Jakarta ( Artha Afifah ) : Adik kandung Indonesia. Sifatnya sok innocent tapi sebenarnya stalker, sedikit manja. Punya kenangan pahit bersama Japan pada saat masa penjajahnya dulu. Punya saudara berpesonifikasi Malang. Ciri2nya : Rambut pendek sebahu berwarna hitam kecoklatan, mata berwarna hitam pekat, tinggi kira2 150 cm.

Malang ( Gilang Farasbudi ) : Sedikit pengetahuan (enggak) penting, namanya author colong milik nama kakaknya sendiri (Gommen ne, Vermillion-kun U! ). Sifatnya tegas, blak-blakan, selalu menjunjung kebenaran tinggi-tinggi. Sedikit memiliki perasaan pada Jakarta. Dulu pernah menjadi tentara di masa penjajahan Jepang dan di bawa kesana. Ciri2nya : His hair is very likes Prussia you know -_-;... tapi warnanya hitam pekat dan sedikit lebih rapi. Mata berwarna sama dengan rambutnya. Tinggi kira-kira 155 cm.

Okelah! Perkenalan beres !

Let's Read aru! XD (dan saya kembali mengetik m(_ _)m )

* * *

###

Jakarta membuka buku pelajarannya dengan ogah-ogahan. Ia sama sekali tidak bersemangat hari ini datang ke sekolahnya, Hetalia Gakuen. Angin yang menembus jendela ruang kelasnya membuat matanya terasa semakin berat. Ia mengambil pulpennya dan kembali menggesekannya asal-asalan. Membuat bulatan-bulatan, terkadang mencoret-coret buku tulisnya dengan kata-kata "Bosen...bosen...bosen...bosen..." hingga mencapai setengah halaman.

Tak satupun kata yang di ucapkan gurunya di depan kelas ia dengar. Yang ia lakukan hanya menopang kepalanya dengan tangan sambil terus menghela nafas. Ia kembali menggapai pulpennya dan menulis sesuatu yang dapat membuat hatinya tersayat "Apa aku tidak di butuhkan lagi?..."

Semua ini berawal pada hari Sabtu, minggu lalu...

_~Flashback~_

Jakarta's POV

Pagi itu, aku mendapat pesan dari kakakku pagi-pagi sekali :

_From : My sister, Nesia._

_To : My Little Heart, Artha._

_Kepala kependudukan memanggilmu sekarang! Aku menunggumu di kantornya ._.b_

Sebuah pesan singkat di pagi hari. Sebuah kata tertulis di benakku. "Tumben Kepala Kependudukan memanggilku."

Segera aku mempersiapkan diri. Mengambil handuk dan segera mandi, lalu bersegera berpakaian. Aku memakai baju yang biasa ku pakai saat acara kenegaraan atau acara penting. Mungkin kakak akan memakai baju yang sama denganku. Pikirku dalam benak sambil mengikat dasi dikerah kemejaku. Ku sematkan pin lambang burung Garuda di sebelah dasi itu, tanda kalau aku adalah salah satu personifikasi dari 33 provinsi di Indonesia.

Aku melangkah keluar dari asrama sekolah. Udara di luar masih sangat sejuk. Embun pagi masih menetes dari ujung daun pohon pinus. Keadaan di sekitar asrama pun masih sepi. Tentu saja, ini masih jam 6 pagi!

Aku melangkah menuju stasiun kereta di sekolah dan mengambil jalur "Luar Sekolah".

###

Sesampainya di kantor Kependudukan, aku melangkah kedepan ruangan Kepala Kependudukan. Dengan hati setengah gugup bercampur rasa ingin tahu, aku mengetuk pintu ruangan itu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk saja Artha, kami telah menunggumu."

Suara itu familiar di telingaku. Itu suara kakak. Pasti ia sudah menunggu lama. Tanpa basa-basi aku memutar kenop pintu tersebut dan masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

Ruangan Kepala Kependudukan terlihat rapi dan dindingnya tercat putih bersih. Di hadapanku ada Kak Nesia yang telah terduduk di sebuah kursi kayu dan di depannya ada seorang lelaki paru baya yang sedang melipat tangannya di atas meja kayunya.

Muka Kak Nesia terlihat pucat pasi. Seperti barusan melihat hantu siang bolong yang lewat ruangan ini. Ia hanya memerintahkanku untuk duduk di sampingnya. Pandangannya padaku terlihat ingin mengatakan 'Tegarlah! Jakarta!'

Kepala Kependudukan berdehem memecahkan keheningan yang meneyelimuti ruangan barusan.

"Nah, syukurlah kau telah datang, Jakarta." Sapanya ramah.

"Terima kasih sudah menunggu saya, Kepala Kependudukan." Balasku dengan senyum.

"Baiklah, kita langsung saja ke topik, Jakarta." Sahutnya sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya yang bertengger di gembil hidungnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu, tentang kemacetan yang melanda Jakarta akhir-akhir ini."

Aku kembali mengangguk. Kutatap muka kakakku yang makin pucat pasih.

"Kami, sebagai pengatur penyebaran pendudukan di Indonesia sangat khawatir atas masalah kependudukan yang kembali menjadi kasus langganan di Jakarta. Apalagi ini berkaitan bahwa Jakarta adalah Ibukota Indonesia. " katanya sambil menundukan kepala.

Aku meneteskan keringat dinginku yang terus membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Aku tahu, masalah ini terus menjadi perhatian semua orang karena tidak pernah ada ujung masalahnya!

"Ma-maafkan keteledoran saya! Saya akan berusaha untuk mengatasi hal ini!" kataku sedikit berteriak. Kak Nesia menepuk bahuku sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanda kalau aku harus berhenti mengatakan itu.

"Kau sudah berusaha dengan baik, Jakarta. Kantor Kependudukan di Jakarta pun sudah mengatasi hal ini. Tapi, sayang ini semua gagal. Permasalahan ini tentang permintaan masyarakat agar-" kata-katanya terpotong dan di lanjutkan denga suara Kak Nesia.

"Agar, Jakarta, Ibu Kota Indonesia, harus di pindahkan." Sahutnya lirih. Kutatap wajahnya yang sedikit tertoreh dengan air mata yang tak dapat di bendung.

Terasa ada petir yang menyambarku. Seluruh badanku terasa kelu dan lemas. Air mata tak terasa mengalir dari ujung kelopak mataku. Kepalan tanganku sudah terasa panas dan basah akan keringat.

"I-ini MUSTAHIL! AKU TIDAK PERCAYA! KALAU IBUKOTA INDONESIA BUKAN JAKARTA-a...aku akan kehilangan-" Aku kehabisan kata-kata yang ada di benakku hanyalah ' Aku tidak dibutuhkan lagi, bukan?'. Nafasku terasa pendek karena berusaha menahan air mata dan emosi yang meluap-luap barusan. Tapi apa daya, pada akhirnya bendungan mataku tidak sanggup menahan volume air mataku. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menangis di dalam pelukan kakakku.

"Maafkan kami, Jakarta. Tapi ini bukan kepastian dari Presiden dan Wakil Presiden. Kami akan memberitahumu nanti bila ada hasilnya." Kepala Kependudukan itu menundukan kepalanya, ikut dalam kesedihanku.

Ia mempersilahkan kami keluar dari ruangannya. Suara tangisanku tetap terdengar saat di luar ruangan. Kakak menatapku dengan pandangan yng amat pedih sembari memelukku hangat, berusaha agar tangisku dapat di redamnya.

"Bahkan aku tidak mau kehilangan kau, Artha." Bisik kakak pelan di telingaku.

_~ Flashback : End ~_

Suara bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring, melenyapkan semua pikiranku barusan.' Berarti aku tidak memperhatikan pelajaran selama hampir 4 jam pelajaran.' Pikirku dalam hati sambil menutup buku catatanku. Aku melangkah keluar kelas mengikuti rasa lapar di perutku menuju kantin. Sejak tadi pagi, Artha bahkan sama sekali tidak menyentuh sarapannya.

Langkahku terus berpacu menuju arah kantin. Tidak sengaja, saat terhanyut dalam lamunanku sendiri, aku mendengar 2 siswi yang sedang bercakap-cakap satu sama lain.

"Hei, apa benar ibukota **JAKARTA **benar-benar akan **DI PINDAHKAN**?" Tanya salah satu siswi tersebut sambil mengibas rambut cokelatnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hah! Bagiku tidak masalah kalau di pindahkan! Jakarta sudah terlalu padat penduduknya! Bahkan aku sudah jengah dengan semua masalah yang melanda kota **JELEK** dan **KUMUH **tersebut!" Umpat siswi yang lainnya sambil menghela nafas kesal.

Percakapan tersebut di akhir oleh suara tawa setan kedua siswi tersebut. Langkah terhenti saat mendengar kata-kata yang membuat luka hatiku bertambah dalam. Mungkin kalau hati itu kenyataan, mungkin sudah lama mengeluarkan darah segar berwarna kehitaman serta nanah yang menjijikan.

_Di pindahkan..._

_Kota jelek..._

_Kumuh..._

Rasa mual menghujam perutku hingga aku ingin mengeluarkan semua isi perutku. Aku berbalik arah dari menuju kantin menuju belakang sekolah. Rasanya semua yang telah lama kucerna di perutku akan keluar! Ditambah lagi rasa pusing yang melanda seluruh bagian kepalaku.

Tanpa basa-basi, aku berlari menuju belakang sekolah. Aku tidak dapat memperkirakan kecepatan serta besar langkahku saat berlari, hingga aku menabrak siswa yang sedang membawa banyak tumpukan buku.

Aku terjatuh bersamaan bunyi buku yang berserakan di lantai koridor. Aku meringis kesakitan karena pantatku terbentur lumayan keras dengan lantai. Sesaat, pandanganku kabur hingga terlihat kabut putih menyelimuti pandanganku.

"Aaah, gommenasai desu!"

'Suara itu, terasa familiar di telingaku.' Pikirku dalam benak.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri. Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati, karena sebenarnya dari tadi aku tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang meradiasi seluruh bagian bawah rokku.

'Genggaman ini, aku pernah menyentuhnya. Rasanya, kangen...' Pikiranku mulai terasa melayang.

Akhirnya aku dapat berdiri dan berhasil menatap orang yang tadi kutabrak.

"Daijoubo deska? Artha-san?" Tanya orang tersebut berulang kali.

"Ni-nihon-san..." Kataku pelan.

Kiku Honda a.k.a personifikasi dari Jepang. Aku tak mungkin melupakannya sampai kapanku. Ya, mulai saat ia datang kekotaku pada tahun 1943 dan memakai sebagai pusat pertahanan Wilayah I di Indonesia (1) Sejak saat itu, hingga kini ia tetap menjadi orang yang paling kupercaya. Walau ia tidak pernah selangkah pun kembali ke negara maupun kotaku, ia tetap orang yag kupercaya.

"Jakarta-san, mukamu pucat sekali...Apa kau hari ini sakit? Atau ada masalah yang membuatmu cemas?" Tanyanya lembut sambil menyeka keringat dingin yang menetes di wajahku.

Aku terpaku saat kata-katanya diserap oleh syaraf pendengaranku. Disaat yangn sama, sekelebat rasa sakit itu semakin mencengkram perutku. Detak jantungku terus memburu.

'Kau sudah tak di butuhkan lagi..' Hanya itu yang datang dari otakku.

Tak sempat aku menjawab pertanyaan Nihon, aku kabur kembali menuju belakang sekolah. Ia mencoba mencegahku, tapi langkahku semakin menjauh dari hadapannya. Aku terus berlari, hingga tak terasa kristal airmata yang telah lama terbendung pecah perlahan-lahan.

~TBC, okeh? Gw mau UTS tau...=_=a~

Saat Jepang menguasai Indonesia, Indonesia di bagi menjadi 3 wilayah pertahanan, yaitu :

Wilayah I, dibawah komando AD, meliputi Jawa dan Madura, dan berpusat di Jakarta

Wilayah II, dibawah komado AD, meliputi Sumatera dan sekitarnya, dan berpusat di Bukit Tinggi

Wilayah II, dibawah komado AL, meliputi Kalimanta, Sulawesi, Nusa Tenggara, Maluku, Bali, Lombok, dan berpusat di Makkasar

Qo, jadi inget pelajaran Sejarah kemaren kamis ya? orz

Yup, ini fict lebih banyak meliput OCes saya XDb, dan pas banget gw punya OC Jakarta! –joged gaje- Uuum, maap yang nungguin Fict gw yang My Little Heart =_="a karena cerita kali ini amat panjang, coz gw meliput sejarah tentang masa penjajah Spanyol di Belgia (SPOILER!) tapi gw bikin romantis (seperti biasalah..= w =b )

Special thanks to!

Smua orang yang telah memberi comen di status FB dan post HOCT tentang pemindahan ibukota kita, tanpa kalian semua, mungkin fict ini enggak bakal jadi m(_ _)m

Btw, ini fict mungkin fict paling panjang yang pernah gw tulis di dalam satu chap (Aku Akan Menghangatkanmu, Riza aja enggak ampe sebanyak ini lho! O_o)

Jujur ini bukan keinginan gw buat ini TBC, tp gua mo UTS bo...bisa2 gw di cambik ma nyokap klo nilai fisika gw jeblok TT W TTb, doain gw sukses ya!

Omake: judul fict ini berdasar sebuah novel berjudul Gone but Not Forgetted

Author-lagi-dengerin-lagu-Juvenille-mo-kabur-dulu-okeh?-nyokap-mau-dateng-TTuTTb

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


End file.
